YuGiOh! Weddings!
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Hooray! another fic!!! News on Neo Deulists!! yugi/tea, joey/mai, tristian/serenity, kaba/isis, yami/amy. MAJOR CROSSOVER with Hikaru no go, Sailor Moon, Angelic Layer, and Totoro! Toki and San are emcees! R & R!


Yu-gi-oh! Next Generation: Weddings

By: Sakura Solo

Me: Hi! Sorry about the lack of updates, but Neo Duelists is on hiatus until I can think up a good storyline! In the meantime, I will be working a series that deals with the kids of the following couples: Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Tristian/Serenity, Yami/Amy, and Kaiba/Isis. Any questions?

Toki: Yeah! Why the change in the main coupling?

San: Change is good-

Toki: No it isn't! *** **Brandishes lightsaber** * **en garde! *Gets whacked in the head w/ a frying pan! * 

San: 0_o; Ms. Solo does not own Yu-gi-oh or Princess Mononoke. Same thing with Hikaru No go, Angelic Layer, Sailor Moon, and Totoro.

Toki: X___X

Me: Read, review and enjoy folks!

It was a typical night in the middle of February in Domino City, which was in an uproar, mostly because Kaiba Corp was holding a reception on Valentine's Day, which implied that it would be couples only. That meant it was only natural to ask a certain someone to marry you, which explains why Yugi, Tristian, and Joey were at the OSA P, a local jewelry store, picking out engagement rings.

"Jeez, which one should I get for Mai," Joey complained as the looked at the lit up display cases. There were a lot to choose from, and most were at bargain prices, mostly due to the sale that was lasting all week long. Tristian and Yugi were having better luck, and they had just paid for the rings when Joey walked over, presenting the ring to the saleslady. It was sterling silver, with a ¼ carat diamond in the center of a silver rose. The saleslady took it, and returned it.

Afterwards, the guys decided to head over to the Game Shop for dinner. "Well, tomorrow's the night," Yugi remarked. "Yeah," Tristian remarked, "I wonder who else is going to propose." Joey grinned, "Well, I'm gonna have the lookin' bride at the alter! Who wants to bet?" Both just stared, and said nothing.

Meanwhile, Serenity, Mai, and Tea were trying on their dresses in front of a mirror at Mai's apartment. Serenity blushed, "Do I look all right?" She twirled in front of the mirror, holding out her skirt. It was a rather long dress, with flowing sleeves, and a long dark-blue skirt with a small train. Tea was wearing a designer dress, which had a medieval look to it. Mai was wearing something she had designed herself. It was long, flowing, and rather low-cut. "You look great. Tristian is going to have a great time with you," Tea reassured her. Mai nodded, "We are going to show every other girl up at that party tomorrow!" They smiled, and then ordered Chinese.

At an apartment a few blocks away, Yami and Amy were discussing plans for the next night. Their 1-month-old daughter, Satsuki, had just fallen asleep, and Amy was cradling her gently. "Mina called earlier today. She's not going to be able to watch Satsuki tomorrow night," Amy told Yami, who was looking over the mail. "I know. We should still bring her," Yami remarked. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was preparing for the reception. It was for his company of course (Toki: Like you had any doubt!), but since it was Valentine's Day, he sent an invite to those who felt like showing up just because. It also gave him an excuse to ask Isis to marry him. Sighing, he set about to preparing the final arrangements for the music. However, Mokuba had decided to change his brother's musical requests. He had added the love theme for Attack of the Clones, Cannon in D, and others of the like onto the list that was emailed to the symphony's conductor.

The next evening, everyone set out for Kaiba's reception at his mansion. The trains were packed with couples heading out for the reception. Yugi, Tristian and Joey had picked up their dates and were just sitting down when Yami, Amy, and Satsuki on and joined them. Serenity and Tea looked starry-eyed and started playing with Satsuki's tiny hands, while Joey, Yugi, and Tristian just sweatdropped. Amy blushed, and Satsuki started to fuss, much to the annoyance of the other passengers. Mai smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. Yami smiled and kissed Amy. Tonight was one to be remembered.

At the Kaiba estate, Seto was running through the final checklist. As nervous as he was, he really wanted to make a good impression on Isis and the guests. So, he had gone thorough a great deal of trouble to book the local symphony orchestra and make sure that the food being served was 100 per cent gourmet

so that people wouldn't say he was cheap (San: 0_o;; Whoo boy!). Finally, the clock struck 8:30, and a servant announced that the guests had arrived.

When the gang got there, Joey and Tristian immediately made way for the food buffet, but their dates restrained them. Mai smacked Joey over the head with her purse," One more move like that and we're leaving!" "Sorry, Mai," Joey replied, crying over the bump on his head. Everyone sweatdropped, and Yami decided to take Amy over to the dance floor. Yugi took the hint, and he and Tea followed, along with the two remaining couples in close pursuit.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, Isis was stuck in traffic, much to the delight of Malik, who had forbidden her to see Kaiba in the first place. She had just whacked him over the head with her Millenium Tauk, and he complained she would be sorry if she even went out. She had just rolled her eyes and left him. Now, the limo she had called for was stuck behind an 18-wheeler that had a flat tire. Of course, a police cruiser sped by, and the cop offered her a lift, and off they went.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was making his rounds, wondering when Isis would show up, and was surprised to see Yami and Amy there with little Satsuki. Not that it mattered, but Kaiba had always thought that Yami had a thing for Tea, which apparently was not the case. Yugi and Tea were eating on some shrimp cocktails, when Mokuba, who was keeping a low profile, made a reach for the last sandwich, and ran off, only to nearly ran into Amy and fell down! Mokuba looked up, only to find Yami and Amy staring at him! "Are you all right," Amy asked, reaching down to help him up. He blushed, "No thank you. I'm fine." He bowed politely, made a quick about-face, and ran in the opposite direction. Yami sweatdropped, and Amy glanced at him," I wonder what he was so worried about," she remarked to her husband, who was just as confused. He offered her his arm, "Shall we dance?" Amy blushed, and accepted.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had set up spy-cams all over the place to keep tabs on a few certain couples, mostly for fun and to make use of Seto's spare web cameras. He figured that Yugi, Joey and Tristian, and probably Seto himself, were finally getting around to propose marriage to their dates. He sat up in his room, scanning all 12 screens on the main screen of his laptop, waiting for something to happen. All that was going on was chatting and eating, when the conductor appeared, followed by an irate Isis, who was ready to kill anyone who mentioned she was late. Kaiba took notice, and graced her by taking her to a private table.

Back at the other end of the ballroom, Yugi and Tea were eating some French chicken dish with Joey and Mai, while at another table close by, Tristian and Serenity were dining with Amy and Yami, and a now snoozing baby.

The conductor stood up, and everyone clapped, as he walked over to his podium and raised his baton. The first notes that followed were short and sad. Kaiba sweatdropped, this was the love theme from Attack of the Clones! He gritted his teeth, since the song was not part of the request list, but Isis seemed happy with the choice of music. Pretty soon, a lot of couples were on the dance floor, dancing to the slow music. Tea snuggled up in Yugi's arms, which caused his to sweatdrop a bit, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Joey tried the same move, and Mai blushed, as did Tristian. Meanwhile, Yami was dancing with Amy, who as content just to be in his arms, while Satsuki dozed during all the movement. Mokuba grinned, thing were finally getting good! 

Kaiba was dancing with Isis, and as far he was concerned, this felt good, just holding his girlfriend in his arms, and enjoying the music. It never even occurred to him that Mokuba was spying on him.

Pretty soon however, the love theme led into a soft and nice rendition of Pachabel's Canon in D. Everything was in a nice romantic setting, and things were going well. Yugi glanced down at Tea, who had her head resting on his shoulder. He figured this would be a good time as any to ask her to marry him. He stopped dancing and Tea looked up. "Hmm," she murmured, and Yugi kissed her tenderly as her led her out into the garden.

Outside, the bright full moon shone down on the mazelike gardens. The stars shimmered in the black sky. Tea was admiring the night sky, and Yugi took her by the hand and sat her down on a stone bench. Sitting next to her, he pulled out the box from his jacket pocket and asked, "Tea, will you marry me?" She blushed, "Of course I will." Yugi placed the ring on her finger, and they leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. When the came up for air, they were both blushing and decided to walk around the gardens for a while.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristian noticed the Tea and Yugi had been gone for a long time, and they decided it was time. Both men led their dates to the garden, and looked for a good romantic place to ask their dates the question. Joey found a spot next to a small waterfall/koi pond. Mai looked at the fish, "Nice evening, isn't it? Joey?" Her date, who wasn't paying attention, turned red, "Uh…yeah! It is nice out. Um… Mai, will you marry me?" She smiled, "Joey, I've been waiting for a long time for you to ask me that! Yes, I will marry you." With that, they leaned in for a long kiss.

Elsewhere, Tristian and Serenity were admiring the rose bushes. "Aren't the roses lovely, Tristian," Serenity asked sweetly. Tristian covered her eyes, "Hold still. I have a surprise for you." She blushed deeply as her placed the engagement ring on her finger. "Oh Tristian, you want to marry me? Yes, I will be your bride." Tristian blushed, and they both kissed.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had been watching the while time. This was great, and now Kaiba had to ask Isis to marry him, and then the tapes would be ready as wedding gifts! He smiled to himself. Now where were Seto and Isis?

They were on the other side of the garden, where they could be alone. Isis spoke to a rather disorientated Kaiba, "Thank you for inviting me to the party. Is there something you wanted to ask of me?" He sweatdropped, and presented the ring. Taking the hint, she pulled him close for a kiss.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, Yami and Amy were taking a break from dancing and enjoying the hors d'oeuvres when a young woman approached. "Who do we have here," she asked, glancing at a sleeping Satsuki. She was young and had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Who are you," Amy asked nervously. The other woman sweatdropped, "Oh, I'm Lita Kino, and my company did the catering for this party. You have such a sweet little girl! How old is she?" Amy blushed, "Her name is Satsuki and she's a month old." Lita cooed over Satsuki, who woke up and started to fuss. Lita smiled, "I'll see you around. I have to tend to my chef. He's not a great chef yet!" She then hurried of to the kitchen. Yami and Amy sweatdropped and Satsuki settled down after a while. Finally the gang returned a few minutes later with the news of weddings to be celebrated, and everyone congratulated each other.

One month later…

The month of March passed quickly as everyone prepared for the wedding. It was agreed that the weddings should be held at the Game Shop, since it held many memories for everyone, and that it would be a 3 couple wedding, since Kaiba and Isis eloped somewhere away from Malik's knowledge. It would be private so that only a few friends and family members were invited. 

The brides were getting ready when Amy knocked on the door, "Hurry up! We're almost ready!" They all giggled, and hurried out to the doorway. The soft notes from Pachabel's Canon in D were heard from the speakers Bakura had set up, since he was in charge of the sound system. Finally all three brides walked down to the altar, where the priest, Raye Hino, addressed the couples, "We are gathered here today for the joining of these three couples."

Turning to Yugi and Tea, she said, "Do you, Yugi Moto, take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," Yugi replied placing Tea's wedding ring on her finger. Raye turned to Tea, "Do you, Tea Gardener, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," Tea replied, placing Yugi's wedding ring on his finger. Raye turned the audience; "Whosoever wishes for these two not be bound together in holy matrimony, may now speak or forever hold your peace." Duke Devlin was going to say something, but Yami and Bakura gave him a dirty look! Raye sighed, " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Yugi lifted Tea's veil, and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Now, she turned to Joey and Mai. "Do you, Joey Wheeler, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," Joey said as he placed Mai's wedding ring on her finger. Raye then turned to Mai, "Do you, Mai Valentine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," Mai responded, placing Joey's wedding ring on his finger. Once again Raye turned to the audience, "Whosoever wishes for these two to not be bound together in holy matrimony, may speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything. Raye turned to the couple and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They both kissed deeply, and blushed.

Finally, Raye turned to Tristian and Serenity, "Do you Tristian Turner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," Tristian said, placing Serenity's wedding ring on her finger. Raye then turned to Serenity, "Do you, Serenity Wheeler, take this man to be your lawfully wedded, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do," she replied, placing Tristian's wedding ring on his finger. Raye turned to the audience one more time, "Whosoever wishes for the two not to be bound together in holy matrimony, may speak now or forever hold their peace." Nobody said anything, and Raye smiled announcing, "May I be the first to announce to you Mr. & Mrs. Yugi Moto, Mr. & Mrs. Joey Wheeler, and Mr. & Mrs. Tristian Turner." Everyone congratulated the happy couples and the triumphant notes of the love theme from The Empire Strikes Back blasted on the speakers.

Upstairs, there was a catered buffet, and everyone was eating when duke raised a toast to the couples. Hours passed with endless dancing and enjoyment.

Later that night, Tea was asleep in Yugi's arms, while Tristian and Serenity were out dancing, and Mai and Joey were enjoying a romantic movie

Toki: Awww! Sweet! Me like, me like!

San: Read and Review! NO flames please!

Me: Bye for now!


End file.
